


Mission Report

by Lasgalendil



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes-centric, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Input: Steve_Rogers</p><p>Command: TERMINATE</p><p>CA:TWS through the eyes of the Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Report

Input: Steve_Rogers  
Output: Steve_Rogers Steven_Grant_Rogers Captain_America SHIELD Enemy_Combatant  
  
Command: TERMINATE  
TERMINATE?  
Execute: TERMINATE  
  
Input: Bucky  
SEARCHING input<<BUCKY>>  
NO MATCHES DETECTED  
  
TERMINATE cancelled  
Fault detected  
  
TRACE fault?  
Execute: TRACE fault   
  
Receiving TRACE fault…  
TRACE fault received.  
Fault: <<input: Steve_Rogers>>  
  
Input: Director_Pierce  
Output: Director_Pierce Alexander_Pierce Director HYDRA Commander Sir  
Accessing account>>ADMIN  
Director_Pierce accepted  
Welcome, ADMINISTRATOR  
Input: Mission_report  
Input: Mission report, now  
Input: <<pain>>  
Output: The man on the bridge, who was he  
Input: you met him earlier this week on another assignment  
Output: I knew him  
Input: Your work has been a gift to mankind. You shaped the century. I need you to do it one more time. Society is at a tipping point between order and chaos. Tomorrow we’re going to give it a push. But you don’t do your part, I can’t do mine, and Hydra can’t give the world the freedom it deserves.   
Output: But I knew him

Input: <<visual cue: mouthguard>>  
Command: OPEN_MOUTH  
OPEN_MOUTH?  
Execute: OPEN_MOUTH  
Input: ZOIUASODIFOASIDHFOASDFOAISDFUOAISDUFOUAISODUFOAISDUFOAISUDFOIAUSDOFUAOSDIFUOASIDUFOASIUDFOAISDUFOAISDWEOIRWEOIUROEWIUROEIUWROAILKJLCKOAISDUF

Input: AOSIDOIUOAISUDOIAUSOIUDOIUOIUOEIURWEOIUEROWIUROIWEUROOSDIFUOSIDUFISLDFUOSIDUFOISUEOIWOEIRUOIUOSIDUOIVJOSDIFUOSDIFUOSIDEWRKLCXVXPCV(OXICUVOIXCOI

Input: QWOEIRQUWOEILKJZXCOIVUZOXICUVIZXCOVIUZXOICVUOZIXCUVOIZXCVZXOPZOXICVPOZIXPCVIPAOSPAOWIEPOIAPSDOIFPASOVPZXOCVIZPXOCVIPZXOCIVPAOSDPAOWEROASEPIRRP  
  
ERROR  
ERROR WARNING: SYTEM MALFUNCTION  
WINTER_SOLDIER memory compromise  
  
Initializing emergency shut down protocols  
Command: SHUT DOWN  
SHUT DOWN?  
Execute: SHUT DOWN  
  
Systems rebooting….  
Please hold  
Please hold  
Systems reboot initializing…  
Command: RESTORE  
RESTORE?  
Execute: RESTORE  
  
WINTER_SOLDIER now online  
  
Input: Hail_Hydra  
Output: Hail_Hydra  
  
Input: Director_Pierce  
Output: Director_Pierce Alexander_Pierce Director HYDRA Commander Sir  
Accessing account>>ADMIN  
Director_Pierce accepted  
Welcome, ADMINISTRATOR  
Input: Mission_parameters  
Output: Awaiting Mission_parameters, Sir  
Input: Steve_Rogers   
  
Output: Steve_Rogers Steven_Grant_Rogers Captain_America SHIELD Enemy_Combatant  
  
Command: TERMINATE  
TERMINATE?  
Execute: TERMINATE  
  
Input: People are going to die, Buck.   
Command: TERMINATE  
Input: I can’t let that happen.  
Command: TERMINATE  
Input: Please don’t make me do this  
Command: TERMINATE  
Input: Drop it  
Command: TERMINATE  
Input: You know me  
Command: TERMINATE  
Input: Bucky you’ve known me your whole life  
Command: TERMINATE  
Input: Your name is James Buchanan Barnes  
Command: TERMINATE  
Input: I’m not going to fight you  
Command: TERMINATE  
Input: You’re my friend  
Command: TERMINATE  
Output: You’re my mission   
Input: Then finish it ‘cause I’m with you ’til the end of the line  
Command: TERMINATE  
Command: TERMINATE  
  
TERMINATE?  
TERMINATE?  
TERMINATE?  
Execute TERMINATE?  
  
TERMINATE cancelled  
Fault detected  
  
  
TRACE FAULT?  
Execute: TRACE FAULT   
  
Receiving TRACE FAULT…  
TRACE FAULT received.  
Fault: <<input: Steve_Rogers>>  
  
Input: Steve_Rogers  
Output: Steve_Rogers Steven_Grant_Rogers Stevie_Rogers Stevie Punk Jerk Honey_Sweetheart_Babydoll  
Accessing account>> ADMIN  
  
Steve_Rogers accepted  
Welcome, ADMINISTRATOR  
Steve_Rogers: I’m with you ’til the end of the line.  
Account: ADMINISTRATOR  
Input: help  
Select <<Input: help>> for which ADMIN protocol?   
1: Wheezing  
2: Coughing  
3: Hungry  
4: Shivering  
5: Save Scrawny Ass  
6: Fuck Me Harder  
  
Command: SELECT  
ADMIN protocol 5 selected  
SELECT?  
Execute: SELECT  
  
Initializing Output>>  
Output:PROTECT  
  
  
Command: PROTECT  
PROTECT?  
Execute: PROTECT  
ERROR  
fault detected: <<Execute Command_PROTECT>>  
Command_PROTECT coincides with Command_TERMINATE  
Authorizing Command_TERMINATE  
ERROR  
fault detect: <<Execute Command_TERMINATE>>  
Command_TERMINATE coincides with Command_PROTECT  
Command override: PROTECT  
Command: TERMINATE  
Command override: PROTECT  
Command: TERMINATE  
Command override: PROTECT  
  
ERROR  
ERROR  WARNING: SYSTEM MALFUNCTION  
WINTER_SOLDIER memory compromise  
  
Command: TERMINATE  
Command override: PROTECT  
  
ERROR  
ERROR  WARNING: SYSTEM MALFUNCTION  
WINTER_SOLDIER memory compromise  
  
Command: TERMINATE  
Command override: PROTECT  
  
ERROR  
ERROR  WARNING: SYSTEM MALFUNCTION  
WINTER_SOLDIER memory compromise critical  
  
Input: Steve_Rogers  
Output:_  
  
Input: Steve_Rogers  
Output:_  
  
Input: Steve_Rogers  
Output:_  
  
Initializing Output  
Initializing Output  
Initializing…  
  
“Stevie?”


End file.
